Vigilance Constante !
by Hemelbaloo
Summary: Si le plan machiavélique de V… pour infiltrer Poudlard avait échoué, et que son plus fidèle Mangemort était dévoilé avant de pouvoir accomplir sa mission? Que se serait-il passé ensuite, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Spoiler T4
1. Prologue : Paranoïa

**Vigilance constante!**

**Disclaimer:** je sais, je sais, c'est pas bien de voler les persos des autres... mais c'est juste un emprunt, c'est pas si grave? Si? =3

**Résumé:** Si le plan machiavélique de V… pour infiltrer Poudlard avait échoué, et que son plus fidèle Mangemort était révélé avant de pouvoir accomplir sa mission ? Que se serait-il passé ensuite, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

**Légende:**

(…) notes de l'auteur

-… paroles

« ... » pensées

**Prologue : Où la paranoïa s'avère payante... ou comment faire la frayeur de leur vie à des Moldus.**

Alastor Maugrey, alias Fol Œil, était paranoïaque. Non, en fait, il était la paranoïa incarnée! Alors, quand il entendit du bruit en rentrant chez lui, dans _sa propre_ maison pourtant très bien protégée, il s'arrêta net.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar? »

Discrètement, silencieusement, il s'accroupit derrière une des poubelles situées le long de sa maison, qu'il avait ensorcelé pour jeter des détritus sur ceux qui oseraient pénétrer dans sa propre demeure.

Utilisant son œil magique, il scanna sa maison afin de détecter l'origine du léger bruit. Il repéra deux silhouettes vêtues de capes noires juste derrière sa porte d'entrée. Il eut un haut le cœur en reconnaissant leur visages. C'étaient Peter Pettigrow et Barty Croupton Junior.

« Deux morts dans ma maison, dont un mangemort et un héros mort pour les Potter! Dans ma propre maison! Suis-je devenu fou? »

Il s 'assura que non en reconnaissant un tic du second des hommes présents - chez lui *sigh*-. Une chose qui l'avait toujours horripilé, chez Barty Jr, était sa manie de passer rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres jusqu'à la commissure, à la manière d'un serpent. Ce truc qu'il faisait lui donnait des envies de meurtre! Enfin, accentuait nettement celles qu'il avait normalement à son encontre.

Il se désillusionna et envoya un Patronus à Dumbledore, chez qui il était précédemment; et accessoirement le seul sorcier en qui il avait encore confiance du fond de la retraite confortable où il s'était installé.

« Il y a Croupton Junior et Peter Pettigrow chez moi. Pouvez-vous venir m'aider à m'en débarrasser? » Après tout, il venait bien de lui rendre un fier service en acceptant la tâche difficile d'enseigner à des morveux ! Il donna par la pensée ce message à son Patronus (un renard à trois pattes, cousu de cicatrices) puis se mit en mouvement.

Ayant enseigné la stratégie-tactique de combat à des générations d'Aurors, il fit l'inventaire de ses avantages : connaissance du terrain, surprise (les deux clients en face de lui ne savait pas encore qu'il était là) et expérience ; et de ses inconvénients : l'âge, un petit embonpoint qu'il s'empresserait de perdre s'il sortait vivant de ce bazar, et la santé. Non seulement il n'était plus tout jeune, l'arthrose le guettait, mais en plus il venait de passer une journée éreintante, ce qui n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

Il fit discrètement le tour de la maison, interrompant sa progression à chaque fois que l'un des deux jetait un sort de transparence sur la porte, de sorte que ses mouvements ne le trahissent pas malgré son sort de camouflage.

Une fois à couvert sur le côté de la maison, il se mit à réfléchir au sujet de Pettigrow :

« Même s'il a l'air terrifié par son acolyte, il n'a pas l'air d'être là sous la contrainte, puisqu'il est totalement libre de ses mouvements (c'était lui qui avait provoqué le bruit de tout à l'heure en marchant sur un bout grinçant du parquet) et qu'il a une baguette. Conclusion : Pettigrow = ami de mangemort (ou complice, c'est pareil!) donc ennemi et mangemort.

Vérification grâce à son œil magique : sur son bras. Oh! quelle surprise, (c'est ironique) la marque des ténèbres! C'est vraiment un mangemort ! (oui parce qu'étant paranoïaque il a tendance à soupçonner tout le monde d'être mangemort, du coup quand il en a un vrai il est presque surpris)

Donc Black est innocent! Je savais bien que mon élève préféré ne pouvait pas trahir son meilleur ami et accessoirement autre meilleur élève! Maintenant reste à savoir ce qu'ils me veulent. »

Il inspecta à l'aide de son œil magique le contenu de leurs poches : dans celles de Croupton, il trouva une corde et un chiffon d'une part, une bouteille d'un liquide transparent d'autre part, et SA malle à 7 serrures rétrécie dans une autre poche. Un enlèvement, et avec ses propres affaires en plus !

« Mais à quoi est ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur servir... qu'est ce que j'ai de spécial à part un œil magique et une jambe de bois magique? Physiquement, rien. Niveau relation ce n'est guère mieux, à part Albus qui... mais oui! ils ont dû apprendre par quelqu'un qu'il m'a proposé le poste de professeur de DFCM (Défense contre les Forces du Mal)! Mais très peu de gens sont au courant, à Poudlard, personne, et au Ministère.. on règlera cette histoire plus tard. D'abord les Mangemorts, le reste ensuite. S'ils veulent se servir de moi pour infiltrer Poudlard…! »

Rendu furieux par l'idée de servir d'instrument dans un plan quelconque sorti du cerveau de ces malades ou même pire, de Voldemort - rien qu'à cette pensée, il avait l'estomac retourné! - il fit le tour de sa petite maison (qui possédait une issue de secours, parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent) et lança discrètement un sort permettant de désactiver les alarmes... avant de s'apercevoir qu'elles étaient déjà désenclenchées (forcément, avec les deux zoiseaux chez lui).

Il scanna ensuite toute sa maison de la cave au grenier, afin de vérifier que les deux indésirables parasites étaient bien les seuls à s'être tapé l'incruste chez lui, parce que, sait-on jamais, hein, ils pourraient avoir eu la mauvaise idée d'inviter leurs copains...

Donc après s'être assuré qu'il ne se ferait pas surprendre par d'autres mangemorts, il se glissa dans sa cave par le soupirail qui lui servait pour la première fois depuis 13 ans. Il monta au rez-de-chaussée et réussit à stupéfixer Croupton Jr par derrière (le plus dangereux en premier … après tout, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban ) mais vit Pettigrow se changer en rat et filer vers la cave (à l'Anglaise ! oui je sais elle est mauvaise …) au moment où Albus faisait exploser la porte d'entrée avec un sort bien placé.

- Alastor, est-ce que tout va bien?

- Pas encore, Albus, Pettigrow vient de s'échapper ! Il s'est transformé en rat sous mon nez ! Vous n'étiez pas au courant de tout cela, dites-moi ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils :

- J'ignorais totalement que le jeune Barty était en vie. Ligotons-le ensemble, voulez-vous ? Pour Pettigrow, je comptais vous racontez tout cela après notre réunion à Poudlard, la veille de la rentrée. C'est une longue histoire, qui nécessite une longue explication.

- Et Pettigrow, nous ne le rattrapons pas ?

- Je crains, mon vieil ami, qu'il ne soit loin à l'heure qu'il est. Vous n'avez pas refermé votre cave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Enfin, Albus, vous savez bien qu'il faut toujours garder une issue ouverte derrière soit...

- « Vigilance constante », oui, oui, je sais … mais il est dommage que Pettigrow se soit échappé, nous le cherchons depuis un moment.

Dumbledore soupira, « je commence vraiment à me faire vieux pour ce genre de chose », se dit-il.

- Allons-y ! décida-t-il.

Ils sortirent dans la rue, faisant léviter derrière eux le corps inconscient, ligoté et désillusionné du mangemort. Ils traversèrent une petite foule de curieux que le bruit et l'état de la porte avaient attiré. Le directeur, plongé dans ses pensées, ne prêta pas attention à son entourage, contrairement à l'ex-Auror qui gardait l'œil aux aguets, juste au cas où... après tout, ils transportaient avec eux un dangereux mangemort !

… Bien lui en prit. Alors que Dumbledore, après avoir détourné l'attention de la foule (grâce à sa magnifique tenue d'un jaune bouton d'or du plus bel effet, assortie d'une cravate d'un vert criard que n'aurait pas renié Rita Skeeter), réparait la porte d'un mouvement de baguette dissimulée derrière son autre main, Peter attaqua Maugrey.

Celui-ci utilisa sa canne comme bouclier pour dévier le sort, faisant glapir d'effroi la foule, et répliqua aussitôt d'un sort qui fit tomber Peter. Malheureusement, il relâcha sa concentration et le corps toujours inanimé de Croupton Jr tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd.

- Tout le monde à terre ! hurla Maugrey, désireux de ne pas renouveler l'exploit d'il y a treize ans (treize moldus tués, et pas par Sirius Black apparemment).

- Alastor, je vous laisse Pettigrow, essayez de le capturer vivant pendant que j'emmène Barty à Poudlard. murmura Dumbledore en passant à côté de Maugrey occupé à coincer Pettigrow avec un sort anti-transformation animagus et anti-transplanage.

Sur ces mots, il prit un coin du mangemort toujours désillusionné et transplanna.

Malheureusement, au même moment, une voiture arriva du côté du combat Maugrey vs Pettigrow, faisant sursauter les protagonistes. Peter envoya par réflexe un sort dans le pare-brise, qui le troua pile entre les deux sièges avants. Le conducteur écrasa le frein et la voiture entama un roulé-boulé (communément appelé roulé-bourré, selon l'état du conducteur). L'arrière de la voiture passa par-dessus l'avant, et la voiture continua ses roulades... droit sur les moldus toujours étendus au sol, terrifiés.

Maugrey jeta un sort à toute vitesse pour stopper la voiture en l'air avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur deux moldus, et la fit léviter pour la remettre sur ses roues un peu plus loin. Le temps qu'il se retourne, Peter, pas si bête (la peur donne des ailes, certes, mais surtout beaucoup d'imagination), se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion et disparut.

La mort dans l'âme, Maugrey envoya une note à Ste Mangouste et au Ministère pour réclamer des Médicomages et des Oubliators, puis transplanna à Poudlard la tête basse pour avertir Albus de son échec. « Y'a pas à dire, j'me fait vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Vivement la relève ! »

**Fin du Prologue**

Avis pour la suite : c'est ma première histoire, mon bébé à moi… je continue ou je le garde rien que pour moi ? (l'autosatisfaction, ça paye aussi bien et c'est moins risqué ^^)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Discute, Dispute

**Disclaimer:** je sais, je sais, c'est pas bien de voler les persos des autres... mais c'est juste un emprunt, c'est pas si grave? Si? =3

**Résumé:** Si le plan machiavélique de V… pour infiltrer Poudlard avait échoué, et que son plus fidèle Mangemort était révélé avant de pouvoir accomplir sa mission ? Que se serait-il passé ensuite, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

**Légende:**

(…) notes de l'auteur

-… paroles

« ... » pensées

**Chapitre 1 : L'année sera mouvementée ou ne sera pas**

**Ou : lire le Chat en révision est mauvais pour les fictions, la diction et tout ce que finit parti-tion**

Pénétrant d'un pas lourd dans le grand Hall, Maugrey leva les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et ne désirait rien d'autre que vivre tranquillement sa retraite… mais Merlin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. « Il doit bien se moquer de moi, çui-là là-haut ! »

Avant de passer chez Albus, il décida de rendre visite à Poppy Pomfresh, chose qu'il s'était promise depuis un certain temps (voir un temps certain), pour « prendre la température » de Poudlard. En effet, qui mieux que l'infirmière pourrait le renseigner sur l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux ?

Cette vieille pie rusée comme un renard, comme il la surnommait affectueusement (mais pas en face !), était toujours au courant de tout et s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec McGonagall, qui avait l'oreille du directeur. Autant dire une source inestimable d'informations… ne jamais négliger le moindre atout, surtout avant une discussion sérieuse avec ce vieux singe d'Albus, qui n'en disait jamais assez à son goût.

Et d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il renoue avec son ancien réseau d'informateurs.. pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie. « Il doit bien en rester…allez, même un ou deux, je ne suis pas difficile ! Si ? »

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, il trouva Poppy occupée à lister ses réserves de potions pour l'année à venir. Le bruit de sa canne sur le sol lui fit tourner la tête, et elle l'accueillit avec un immense sourire :

- Alastor ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors comme ça, tu nous rejoins pour cette nouvelle année scolaire ! Bon retour parmi nous !

L'ex-Auror grimaça un sourire en l'entendant évoquer son bref passage à Poudlard. A l'époque, il sortait tout juste de l'école des Aurors, et devait assurer la sécurité du château à la place du garde-chasse, Bill Targle, malade. Pomfresh était stagiaire auprès de l'infirmière d'alors, Louisa Pebbleton. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé, et étaient restés en contact malgré leurs carrières respectives, très prenantes (on fait difficilement pire que ça, même).

- Que viens-tu faire ici, à une semaine de la rentrée ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. Cela ne te ressemble pas, de t'inquiéter pour tes classes. A moins que quelque chose te tracasse ?

Cette fois, il sourit franchement.

« Elle ne changera jamais. Toujours aussi curieuse ! Elle sait sûrement des tas de choses intéressantes sur ce qui va se passer ici cette année. Profitons-en … »

- Eh bien, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'improbable aujourd'hui… commença t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? dit-elle en se rapprochant avec un sourire réjoui. « Alastor à Poudlard, sûrement plein de nouvelles histoires à raconter ! Minerva va être si surprise quand je lui raconterai ça ! Cette année est vraiment prometteuse… »

Dumbledore attendait dans son bureau. Patiemment ? Non, certainement pas ! Il avait simplement renoncé à comprendre ce que faisait Maugrey avant de venir le voir chaque fois. Peut-être une promenade nostalgique ? Ce n'était pas le genre du personnage, mais bon, tout le monde change, et peut-être que le fait de vieillir l'avait adoucit…

« Ou peut-être pas » se dit-il en entendant la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- Albus ! Quelles informations vitales m'avez-vous encore caché ? lança Maugrey d'un ton rien moins qu'aimable en avançant avec brusquerie vers le directeur qui se cachait courageusement derrière son bureau. Je veux toutes les explications que j'aurais du avoir lors de notre rencontre il y a quelque temps, et je les veux _tout de suite_ ! Souvenez vous à qui vous parlez avant d'essayer de m'embrouiller !

- Mais justement, je comptais tout vous dire, tenta d'un ton doux et humble (autant qu'il le pouvait… autant dire pas du tout) l'honorable directeur de Poudlard. Y compris au sujet du tournoi…

- QUOI ! rugit Maugrey, dont le visage était soudainement d'une couleur violacée qui jurait atrocement avec son costume (mais qui intérieurement pleurait de rire… vive Poppy et ses ragots !) J'espère que j'ai mal entendu ? Vous comptez engager des élèves dans ce Tournoi de malades qui a fait je ne sais combien de morts à l'époque, alors même que les Mangemorts sont à nos portes ? Vous êtes définitivement et irrémédiablement _cinglé_ !

Albus, qui n'en menait pas large, se tassa sur son fauteuil :

- Alastor, mon vieil ami, gémit-il presque, laissez moi vous expliquer…

- Et comment ! Vous avez intérêt à tout me dire, sans omettre le moindre détail, ou je le saurai ! Et vous le sentirez passer, parole d'Auror ! grogna presque Maugrey.

« Il faut que je fasse ça plus souvent, j'obtiendrai tout ce que je veux… Une augmentation de ma retraite » se dit-il rêveusement, tout en restant concentré sur son vis-à-vis, les yeux apparemment plissés en signe de colère (en fait il essaye juste de s'empêcher de rire en voyant ce vieux singe d'Albus aussi mal à l'aise grâce à lui).

- Alors-voyez-vous-j'ai décidé de relancer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année-il a lieu à Poudlard-le jeune Harry est bien l'Elu-Sirius Black est innocent-Voldemort prépare un sale coup-Pettigrew est en vie-Barty est au Ministère sous haute surveillance-les derniers bonbons au citron sont sortis cette semaine-Minerva est amoureuse-Severus est professeur a Poudlard-… débita d'une seule traite le plus vieux des deux avant d'être interrompu de façon brutale par son vis-à-vis :

- Pardon ? Vous parlez bien de Severus Snape, le Mangemort le plus répugnant que j'ai jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous n'avez aucun remords à laisser 'ça' enseigner à des enfants ? Et comment ça, Potter est bien l'élu ? Vous l'avez préparé à ça j'espère ? s'énerva (vraiment) Fol' Œil en martelant le sol de son bâton, produisant des étincelles qui firent (presque) se recroqueviller le très respectable directeur de Poudlard.

-Eh bien, tenta Albus d'une toute petite voix…

- STOP ! En fait je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! Vous êtes vraiment devenu sénile si vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que ça implique pour ce garçon ! Dites moi qu'il est au courant ou je vous jure, Directeur et Président (du Magenmagot) ou pas, je vous étripe séance tenante ! Et je ne plaisante pas ! martela l'ancien Auror, cette fois-ci réellement hors de lui (c'est ce qu'on appelle un OOC impromptu)

- Je comptais justement lui en parler cette année, mentit le directeur pour éviter le pire… ou presque.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que ce soit moi qui l'entraîne, _n'est ce pas_ ? dit très calmement Maugrey…d'un ton qui laissait entendre « dites oui ou bien ce sera la dernière chose que vous direz »

… et Albus comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas dire 'non' à Alastor, alors qu'il comptait attendre au moins la fin de sa scolarité avant de parler à Harry de ce qui l'attendait. Son interlocuteur n'accepterait jamais non comme réponse, aussi il soupira d'un air résigné :

-Très bien, faites comme vous voulez, mais attendez au moins la rentrée avant de commencer !

Maugrey fit un mouvement brusque puis un volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte qui trembla (on la comprend, la pauvre, vu ce qu'elle s'est déjà pris..), l'ouvrit et se retourna une dernière fois pour dire d'un ton ironique :

-Parce que vous espérez que Voldemort prend des vacances comme tout le monde et attend la rentrée pour mettre ses petites manigances au point ? Allons, Albus, vous êtes meilleur que ça d'habitude…

Il commença à refermer la porte, puis lança par-dessus son épaule :

-Quant à Snape, nous en reparlerons ! Et des autres Mangemorts aussi d'ailleurs ! Cette discussion n'est pas terminée !

Puis il claqua la porte.

Les gonds choisirent cet instant précis pour rendre l'âme.

La porte tomba dans un bruit de fin du monde, et Albus soupira. « Je me fais vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de choses… Peut-être qu'avec quelques bonbons au citron, il sera moins désagréable la prochaine fois ? »

To Be Continued… Prochain à la fin des examens, soit pas avant deux semaines !

Merci à Jun-yun et à petitefilledusud pour leur review, et à ceux qui se sont identifié auxquels j'ai déjà répondu =)


End file.
